


Сердце-озеро

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Каждый человек хочет найти свое место в мире





	Сердце-озеро

К последним берегам  
Домой издалека  
Когда тебя догонит тень  
ты выйдешь из петли

Иногда по вечерам, обычно летом или ранней осенью, лес начинал дышать. Туман поднимался над ним, но не сплошным облаком, а тонкими струями, словно жгли где-то в чаще десятки костров. Над лесом он смешивался с туманом от озера, сбивался в большое кустистое облако и цеплялся за вершину ближайшей горы. 

Когда туман закрывал озеро целиком, обычно в бабье лето с теплыми днями и холодными ночами, он частенько перебирался через дамбу и спускался к домам. Стоял там, плотный, тихий, слушал, как журчит река в плотине, как стучат цепи привязанных лодок и кричат ночные птицы, заглядывал в окна и пробирался в форточки. Уходил с рассветом, медленно, нехотя, с первыми холодными лучами солнца, словно понимая, что еще немного, и не останется здесь ни зелени, ни трав, ни лодок — только снег. Придет зима.

Матвей любил осень — суетливые сентябрь и октябрь, когда приезжали в Зюраткуль и Тюлюк туристы группа за группой, шумели, бегали от бани до озера, занимали даже чердачные комнаты, просили сразу и заброску, и гида, и сувениров. В октябре открывался охотничий сезон, хотя у Матвея охотники почти не бывали. А дальше, почти до декабря, пока не встанет плотный хороший снег, начинался мертвый сезон. В этот раз Матвей планировал закончить внутрянку у второго дома, чтобы уж если не к зиме, так хоть к лету его запустить. Надо было только материал весь заранее привезти, чтобы не гонять машину по самой распутице. 

В мертвый сезон время в Зюраткуле останавливалось, туристы не выгуливали собак на дамбе, не бродили, вчитываясь, в информационные щиты национального парка, а местные даже к друг другу в гости ходили лишь постольку поскольку, когда совсем уж заедала тоска. Матвей редко бывал на таких посиделках, водку пить запретили врачи, а без нее было как-то совсем не так весело. Вот его и не звали. 

Если Матвей не строился, не сопровождал запоздавшую группу и не поднимался на хребет просто так для себя, он ходил по дамбе, брал лодку и греб куда-то в середину озера, мирные шлепки весел успокаивали лучше, чем музыка или тибетские мантры, диск с которыми туристы оставили ему пару лет назад. Эти выходы в озеро изображали рыбалку, он конечно брал с собой удочки, даже закидывал их иногда, но они были чем-то совсем другим. Один в тишине, с лодкой, горами, туманом Матвей находил внутренний покой. Мир. Это оказалось совсем не сложно. 

Когда пять лет назад, врачи в скорой на окраине Ялуторовска сказали, что ему страшно повезло, он не очень поверил. Лечиться пришлось сначала в Тюмени, потом, когда ему разрешили транспортировку, в Екатеринбурге, прописка все еще оставалась в Маринкиной квартире. Ему по частям собрали кости в руке, поставили титановые пластины, с тех пор сын звал терминатором. Восстанавливали шею, ребра. Запретили пить. Внешне, впрочем, авария почти никак на нем не отразилась — небольшой шрам на щеке и на кончике брови, если не знать, так и не заметишь. 

Когда лечение закончилось, он еще несколько недель жил у Маринки с Игорем на диване, спал, ел, тягал гантельки, разрабатывая новую руку, смотрел по телевизору “Модный приговор” и “Контрольную закупку”. Что делать дальше — было решительно непонятно. Тойота не подлежала восстановлению, вещи из его челябинской квартиры Игорь перевез и сложил в теплый гараж. Помог опять случай, карма или просто толпа Маринкиных родственников. Какую-то дальнюю двоюродную бабушку семья забрала к себе в Казань. Продажей ее старого дома в Зюраткуле заниматься почему-то не захотели, да и дом был не в лучшем виде. Кинули клич среди родни, и первой отозвалась Маринка. Матвей тогда так и не понял, в каких отношениях они все были, если дарственную оформили быстро, и в обмен были даже не деньги, а просто обещание, что для бывших владельцев в доме всегда найдется место.

Суммы от продажи Тойоты на запчасти хватило на немолодую, но крепкую вроде бы трехдверную Ниву и прицеп. Матвей не представлял, что он будет делать в доме, который даже не видел, и в месте, в котором никогда не был, но, учитывая все вводные, это могло сработать. Жизнь опять хотелось начать с чистого листа. 

Первый раз в Зюраткуль он поехал с Игорем. Надо было перевезти вещи, понять, что купить из стройматериалов, оформить пропуск в национальный парк, чтобы проезжать через КПП бесплатно, как местный. Он не был местным много лет, какое-то полузабытое оказалось ощущение. 

Ехать было страшно. В Тюмень его отвезла скорая, в Челябинск тоже что-то вроде скорой, ему тогда нельзя было особо вставать. Дорогу между Челябинском и Екатеринбургом он провел под обезболивающими, полулежа на заднем сиденье, и практически ее не запомнил. Матвей не был за рулем почти полгода, было непонятно, как трасса встретит его, увидит ли он снова на обочине стопщиков с голубыми глазами. 

Игорь предложил повести, и Матвей был ему благодарен, он все еще не очень себе доверял. Они выехали поздно, почти в два часа, ехали не торопясь, как позволяла груженая Нива, остановились на обед в Миассе, и только к ночи, уже после заката, добрались до Зюраткуля. Дом оказался очень маленьким в два окошка, не очень чистым, сказывался возраст и спешные сборы бывшей хозяйки, но все-таки это был дом. Шум воды, который Матвей принял сначала за дождь, наутро оказался плотиной из озера в реку. Новый дом был со своим водопадом.

Первое лето он обживался. Убрал грязь, расчистил двор, покрасил стены, фасад, привез газовый баллон и плиту, посадил цветы, купил у местных старую лодку. У водопада он построил небольшой балкончик из толстых палок, чтобы удобнее было смотреть как вода разбивается о бетонное дно. Балкончик был абсолютно иррациональным, потому что дом требовал вложений, но Матвею, похоже, всегда хотелось сделать что-то такое. Просто он сам об этом не догадывался. 

Он разведал окрестности, до Сатки было двадцать километров, десять с хорошим асфальтом и десять после КПП парка по грунтовке. По дороге он насчитал три памятника, но все старые, заросшие. Стопщиков, таких, к каким он привык на федералках, тут тоже не было, из Сатки в Зюраткуль ездили больше туристы на машинах и автобусах, а попутчики просились максимум из одной деревни в другую. Мертвые ему больше не встречались. 

Денег, скопленных за время работы на Тойоте, ему хватило почти на год спокойной, скромной жизни. Он очень много ходил. Брал рюкзак, поднимался на хребет и бродил там целый день, забирался на останцы на вершине, спускался с другой стороны хребта, уходил в сторону Нургуша. Ходил по тропе вокруг озера, на это требовался как раз световой день. Его гнала на эти прогулки какая-то странная сила. Ему не хотелось уезжать, снова оказаться на дороге, на трассе, нет, ему как-то с первого взгляда приглянулось это место, этот водопад, даже этот старый, в общем-то совершенно чужой ему дом. Казалось, что с каждым шагом он все сильнее делает это место своим. Знакомится с ним, становится его частью. Каждая пройденная дорога, каждая гора, на которую он поднимался, словно привязывала его, давала ему корни, которые он всю жизнь искал. Это было странно, но это чувствовалось очень правильным.

Он сам казался себе горой, он мог сидеть на одном месте полдня, смотреть как облака бросают тень на окрестные леса, как где-то далеко, на грани видимости проливается дождь, как облака сменяются лучами солнца, как собирается гроза, как она ходит и гремит где-то сверху, близкая и страшная. Но страха не было. Вообще ничего не было, словно его эмоции остались где-то в прошлом — в разговорах с попутчиками, в детях, на трассе. Он очень отстраненно думал о том, что его жизнь в сущности оказалась совсем не такой, какой он всегда ее себе представлял. Встреча с Ильей перевернула ее с ног на голову, все, во что он верил, оказалось неправдой, все на что он тихо, никому не признаваясь, надеялся, не сбылось. Все могло бы быть иначе, но и изменить оказалось ничего нельзя. Он ведь тогда спросил у Марины — приходил ли кто-то из бывших сослуживцев к ним домой? И она вспомнила. Приходил. Попросил не говорить об этом, она и не стала. Матвей тогда кивнул и ничего не почувствовал. 

К зиме он взял собаку и, кажется, начал оттаивать. Помогли, как ни странно, туристы. Устроился, тогда больше со скуки, к мужикам, которые организовывали заброски. Возил туристов в санях, пристегнутых к снегоходу. Поднимался с ними на открытые зимой вершины. Сидел у костра, пил горячий чай из кружек, слушал истории. Это было почти так же, как на трассе, только это были живые люди и живые истории. Он иногда сам себя чувствовал мертвецом, который греется у чужого огня, иногда ему приходилось почти кричать себе: «Ты живой! Он мертвый, а ты живой!». Ему снились люди с голубыми глазами, снился он сам — умывается, поднимает взгляд на зеркало, а в нем мертвое отражение. Но с туристами, с человеческим присутствием вокруг, отпускало. Он сделал гостевую комнату, у старушки там видимо была раньше спальня, и стал пускать постояльцев, как и все в Зюраткуле. Матвей иногда сам себя не узнавал в нелюдимом мужике в “зеленке”, но с каждым днем, с каждой группой становилось легче. 

Весной под его окном зацвел чубушник. Большой плотный куст был почти по крышу дома, цветы закрывали его сплошным ковром и пахли так, что слышно было даже у соседей. У него вообще оказался единственный чубушник в поселке, где бабушка его взяла, и как он таким большим вырос, никто не понимал, тут они обычно не приживались. Запах сводил Матвея с ума. Такой же куст, может быть не такой раскидистый и красивый рос под окном их квартиры в Волгограде. И волгоградская весна с теплым летом с реки пахла чубушником. Правда там его обычно называли “жасмин”. Они с Ильей держали окна открытыми почти круглый год, спали как туркмены, в холодной комнате и под теплым одеялом. Весной во всей квартире стоял запах жасмина. 

Матвея почти отпустило после первой зимы в Зюраткуле, весной группы не приезжали, распутица, но он справлялся, забрал детей на весенние каникулы, отремонтировал баню, просчитал сколько будет стоить поставить новый дом, разметил, где будет зона для палаток. Но спать нормально не мог, проклятый чубушник постоянно заставлял вспоминать Волгоград и их самое счастливое время. 

После аварии в нем что-то изменилось, он больше не видел мертвых. Хотя даже здесь в Зюраткуле их должно было быть много, пропавшие охотники, потерявшиеся туристы. Плотину возле его дома строили пленные, угнанные в эти края узбеки. Почти все погибли. Матвей, когда ему об этом рассказали, на секунду представил, как возле его окна они стоят всей толпой. Да, он обычно видел только жертв аварий, но после поездок в Екатеринбург, Челябинск и Уфу, принял факт, что больше ни один стопщик с мертвым взглядом не сядет в его машину. Было немного жаль, какая-то большая, важная часть его жизни была связана с ними, слепками людей. Он больше не ездил в Ялуторовск, но иногда думал, о том, что снова когда-нибудь сможет встретить Илью. Поедет той же самой дороге, увидит на обочине человека в шарфе по самые глаза. 

Но Илья пришел к нему сам. Приснился в одну из душных ночей, когда Матвей вертелся в кровати где-то между сном и явью, а в открытое окно заглядывал чубушник. Он казался старше, чем, когда Матвей встретил его на трассе. Выше, шире в плечах, матерей. Другая одежда, светлая, простая, волосы даже чуть темнее чем он помнил. И, главное, глаза, не голубые, а карие, теплые, такие же, как когда он был… живой. 

— Ну привет, — улыбнулся Илья. — Я скучал. 

Обнял Матвея за спину, уткнулся в плечо лбом. Они часто так стояли тогда, в госпитале, потом в Волгограде. Илья говорил — заряжались. 

— Как ты? 

— Я не знаю, — ответил Матвей. — Как-то никак. 

— А должно быть лучше, — тихо сказал Илья в его плечо и погладил по спине. — Ты молодец. Все закончилось, и теперь все хорошо. Или будет хорошо. Очень скоро. 

Руки у него были теплые. Тоже живые.

— А ты?

— А у меня уже хорошо, — Илья отпустил его и показал вокруг рукой, — посмотри. 

Они стояли на холме, все вокруг было яркое, летнее, зелень резала глаза. Пахло как будто всеми знакомыми запахами лета сразу, солнцем, нагретыми соснами, цветущей кашкой. Жужжали пчелы, озеро под холмом было знакомых, но в тоже время других очертаний. 

— А, — Матвей показал на озеро и попытался сформулировать вопрос, но Илья снова прочитал его как книгу. 

— Зурат-Куль. Сердце-озеро. Так выглядело до плотины. Меньше, мельче. Оно, знаешь, не совсем простое. Озеро в нескольких мирах. Все это место непростое. Ты легенды почитай, потом гостям своим расскажешь. 

Илья улыбался, и это было так странно видеть ту же самую улыбку на лице, которое он помнил девятнадцатилетним. 

— Ничего ведь, знаешь, не происходит просто так, все складывается так, как должно. Все предопределено, переплетено. И во всей этой схеме гармония невероятная. Ты потом сам поймешь. Увидишь своими глазами. — Илья снова улыбнулся. — Но я так скучаю, знаешь. Безумно. Не могу к тебе вот так часто приходить, это неправильно, нам надо друг друга отпустить, по крайней мере на время. На эту жизнь. Но я так скучаю. Я однажды видел, как оно все могло быть, если все сложилось бы иначе. Хочешь, я тебе покажу? 

Матвей хотел. Он словно снова почувствовал себя целым и сильным, снова на своем месте. Словно Илья, не мертвый, как тогда на трассе, а живой, счастливый, взрослый. Снова с ним. С таким Ильей он был согласен на все. Тогда Илья взял его за руку и повел. 

Они ступили как будто сразу в воздух, поднимались, цветные вихри кружились вокруг них, озеро осталось далеко внизу, они словно шли между мирами, недолго, но может быть и целую вечность, а потом шагнули в Волгоград, прямо в их квартиру с цветущим под окном чубушником. Они с Ильей ругались, там пятнадцать лет назад, в весеннем Волгограде. Молодые. Такие были молодые, красивые. Это было так странно, Матвей видел себя со стороны, но в тоже время чувствовал эмоции, как будто это он сейчас кричит и сжимает кулаки, его сознание словно разделилось на две части. Оказывается, он столько всего забыл! Детали той обстановки, их шторы, мебель. У них была картина на стене. Откуда? 

— Ты идиот? И ты полгода молчал?! Серьезно, Илья, ты полгода молчал? Мы могли разобраться с этой сранью в ноябре, но ты молчал? — орал тот молодой Матвей. 

— Я был уверен, что ему не хватит духу. Да и вообще, я думал это блеф, не понял вообще, зачем это ему, — Илья говорил тихо, было видно — устал. 

— Ты забыл, что он никогда не пиздел понапрасну? Зачем это, мать твою, другой вопрос. Я бы мог сам с ним встретиться и поговорить.

— Ты не можешь все время решать мои проблемы! — Илья тоже сорвался. 

— Именно этим мне придется заниматься сейчас! Мы могли бы выйти из этого малой кровью, как ты не понимаешь? 

Матвей не помнил этого скандала. Они вообще почти не спорили, крайне редко ругались. Орали друг на друга? Да вот только однажды, в том ноябре, когда “они” перестали существовать. 

— Не бывает малой крови! 

— Вот уж точно, ты же у нас мелко не мыслишь. 

— Матвей! Мне тоже пришло на работу это письмо! Да, я промолчал, потому что думал, что ему яиц не хватит нам мстить. 

— Тебе по крайней мере не пытались бить морду! — рявкнул Матвей. 

— Пока не пытались, — развел руками Илья, — все впереди. 

Илья, сегодняшний, мертвый, легонько тронул его руку и сказал: «У нас с тобой этого не было, поэтому ты не помнишь. В этом мире я промолчал о встрече с комвзводом. А в мае он прислал письма завлабу моему и твоему начальнику в сервисе. С подробностями, деталями. Где только взял? До сих пор не знаю. Они поверили, тебя пытались избить. Меня просто уволили». 

— Ладно, — тот Матвей медленно вдыхал и выдыхал. Успокаивался. Этот Матвей знал, что он считает про себя “тысяча один, тысяча два, тысяча три”. Это всегда помогало быстро прийти в норму. — Ладно. Похуй, мы разберемся. Ты куда хочешь, на юг или на север? 

— В смысле? — нахмурился Илья. 

— Съебывать будем, — улыбнулся Матвей. — Мир большой, куда-нибудь приткнемся. А этих всех нахер. Иди сюда! — Илья подошел, Матвей обнял его, облапил спину и подул куда-то в шею. 

Матвей прямо прочувствовал это — теплое тело, лопатки, запах кожи, и одновременно в собственных руках пустоту. 

Илья взял его за руку и повел дальше, оставляя позади обнявшиеся фигуры. 

Они шли дальше, опять сквозь пространство и цветные вихри, Илья крепко держал его за руку, его спина в светлой рубашке ярко выделялась на фоне черного, что это вообще было, небо? 

Теперь они шагнули в Москву. ВДНХ, Матвей узнал белый ажурный павильон, который видел когда-то в глубоком детстве. Они, те Илья и Матвей, гуляли между колонн и смотрели на ажурную крышу павильона. Это явно было лето, они смеялись, и хоть и не держались за руки, но по ним четко было видно, они — вместе. Матвей никогда не задумывался, насколько это было на самом деле заметно. Он считал, что они хорошо шифровались. 

— Мы приехали сюда выбивать мое наследство, — сказал его Илья. — Не надеялись, что получится, но все-таки решили попробовать. Ты меня уговорил, сказал, что родители бы все равно хотели, чтобы оно было у меня. 

— И как? 

— Не выбили конечно, — Илья дернул плечом, — там и до меня успели похозяйничать. Тетка. Ну ты в курсе в общем-то. Но зато мы забрали марки. Она почему-то поверила, что дело только в памяти. Наверное, будь это монеты, не отдала бы. А так забрали. И тут же толкнули. Ну я знал все-таки с кем говорить, кому звонить. Как предлагать. Себе только одну оставил, отец очень ее любил. 

— Так что мы теперь при деньгах? — улыбнулся Матвей. Ему показалось на секунду, что это вроде компьютерных игр, в которые играл сын. Все не по-настоящему, а теперь еще и с читами.

— Ну отчасти, — хмыкнул Илья. — Сотая часть того, что могло бы у нас быть. 

— Ну не в деньгах счастье. 

— Это как посмотреть, — снова дернул плечом Илья. — Вообще, конечно не в них, они же так, средство. Но с ними проще. Идем дальше, — и снова взял его за руку. 

В этот раз они снова шагнули в квартиру. Небольшая комната, обои в мелкий цветочек, полированная стенка, комп в углу, старый диван, шторы, даже на вид пыльные. Открытый балкон весь в снегу. Видимо это утро, рассвет только-только занимался и в комнате стоял серый жемчужный свет. Матвей видел их с Ильей спящими на диване в обнимку, открытую настежь форточку. Чувствовал теплое, сонное тело в своих руках, холодный ветерок по плечу, с которого соскользнуло одеяло. Зазвонил будильник, они зашевелились, Матвей шлепнул по будильнику рукой, попал только со второго раза, начал спихивать Илью с кровати. Илья всегда очень медленно и тяжело просыпался, тупил, нагревался как старый телевизор. 

— Илья, вставай, ты опоздаешь, давай, вставай, — Матвей пихал его ногой куда-то в район пятой точки, — у тебя лекция, вставай! 

— У меня суббота, — бормотал Илья, не открывая глаз.

— Это у меня суббота. А у тебя лекция и, вроде бы, еще и семинар. 

Наконец Матвею удалось, Илья свалился с кровати и сидел, тихо матерясь и потирая виски. Матвей тоже встал и пошлепал куда-то из комнаты, видимо на кухню.   
Матвей вспомнил, что у них с Ильей, его Ильей, было так же. Иногда Илья работал в субботу, и они все равно вставали вместе, Матвей готовил завтрак, Илья постоянно ругался, что он сначала готовит, а только потом заваривает чай, и он не успевает завариться достаточно, чтобы поднять ему веки. Мелочь вроде бы, а тоже забывается с годами. 

— Пойдем, — Илья потянул его за собой.

Они зашли на тесную кухню, такую же как и вся квартира, слегка побитую жизнью кухню со старым гарнитуром, клеенкой и советской плитой. За столом Илья и Матвей завтракали, Илья пил из огромной чашки кофе, который оглушительно пах на всю кухню. 

— Тут я люблю кофе, — улыбнулся Илья. — Душу за него продам. А в нашей с тобой реальности не переносил. Иногда мелкие штуки меняются, а бывает даже внешность. Есть мир, где я брюнет. А есть, где ты машину водить не умеешь. 

— И сколько таких вариантов? 

— Миллионы.

— И сколько из них ты видел? 

— Почти все. У меня много свободного времени, если честно. 

Пока они тихо переговаривались, Илья и Матвей позавтракали, Илья наконец загрузился и побежал собираться. Оделся, нацепил дурацкую огромную меховую шапку, быстро поцеловал Матвея в уголок губ и убежал. Глухо щелкнул английский замок на двери. Матвей помыл чашки, подхватил с пола у дивана книгу и завалился обратно под одеяло.

Матвей чувствовал сонное спокойствие, свои замерзшие ноги и это неповторимое ощущение субботы — тебе никуда не надо, можно провести под одеялом хоть целый день, и никто ничего не скажет. Возможно, есть миры, где они совсем другие, но этот мир был слишком похож на их Волгоград. До боли. 

— Ты где-то учишься здесь? — спросил Матвей Илью. Они стояли в комнате невидимые, смотрели как второй Матвей взбивает под головой подушку. 

— На биолога, на платном. И на дневном, ты меня заставил, — хмыкнул Илья. — Скандалили тоже, долго. Я не стал просто показывать. Сюда и ушли все бабки с марок. 

— А где мы вообще? 

— Новосибирск, Академгородок. Мы выбирали между Красноярском, Питером, даже Владивостоком. А потом решили отдать меня учиться и приехали сюда. И знаешь, неплохо вышло. Мы тут надолго застрянем. 

— А я где? 

— Работаешь на СТО, счастлив, как мне кажется. Я ведь когда прихожу вот так, могу только себя почувствовать. Ты сейчас тоже это ощущаешь. Как будто раздваиваешься. Здесь мне хорошо, сложно на учебе, иногда страшно, кажется, что ничего не получится. Иногда я жалею, что раньше не занялся вопросом с деньгами. Иногда мне кажется, что тебе было бы лучше без меня. Очень редко. — Илья пожал плечами. — Ничего особенного, короче говоря. А вот что у этого тебя в голове — расскажи. Мне тоже интересно. 

— Ты не меняешься, — улыбнулся Матвей, — я про “лучше без меня”. Сколько я этого выслушивал. 

— В этом мире и правда почти такой же. Но ты все-таки расскажи! Вдруг ты здесь другой.

Матвей прислушался к себе. Отбросил внешнее — кайф от подушки под головой, согревшихся ног, ощущения шершавых книжных страниц под пальцами, немного ноющей спины — тяжести он что ли поднимал? 

— Мне очень спокойно, — медленно начал говорить Матвей. — Предсказуемо. Я знаю, что делаю сегодня и что буду делать завтра. Я чувствую себя на своем месте, я дома. Хотя мне ужасно не нравится эта квартира, хочется многое в ней поменять. — Он улыбнулся, — а ты не даешь. Съемная же. 

Илья хмыкнул и развел руками. 

— Еще я люблю тебя как-то иначе. Не совсем так, как я сам это помню. — Матвею казалось, что он идет как будто по болотным кочкам, или как сквозь джунгли, разбираясь в мешанине чужих, но таких своих в сущности чувств. — В Волгограде я, я сам, не этот Матвей, все время будто оглядывался. Мне все время казалось, что все это не со мной, не по-настоящему, ведь со мной такого в принципе не может быть. Может быть я отчасти не принимал нас. Кайфовал, любил, но не принимал. А этот, — он кивнул на громко перелистнувшего страничку Матвея, — он уверен. В себе, в своей жизни, в своем выборе. В тебе. Он доверяет полностью так, безоглядно. И ты для него такая константа. Что-то, что есть априори, что никуда не пропадет. Он боится за тебя, но не потому что ты уйдешь или что-то такое, а что тебя может кто-то обидеть, а его не будет рядом. Знаешь, — Матвей будто прислушался, — он ведь готов всему свету заявить, что вы вместе. Его вообще не пугает, что снова кто-то найдет вас или кто-то узнает. Ему наплевать, он хоть сейчас готов идти с тобой в загс, или там на площадь. Он даже иногда думает, что типа забавно было бы тебя в белое нарядить. 

Илья закатил глаза. 

— Ну конечно, как в белое, так меня. 

— Да и он сам… — улыбнулся Матвей, — тоже собирается в белом. 

Илья снова подошел к нему, обнял и уперся головой ему в грудь. Стоял так молча, шумно дышал, в солнечном сплетении становилось мокро и горячо. Матвей положил руки ему на спину и закрыл глаза. Он терялся в ощущениях себя и другого себя, чужие воспоминания смешивались с его собственными, горячие руки Ильи сжимали предплечья, и Матвею хотелось остановить этот момент навечно. Застрять в нем и никогда не искать выход. 

Наконец Илья отпустил его руки, и они провалились в следующее время. 

Здесь они ругались. Это не квартира, они на улице, какой-то парк, небольшой пруд, скамейки, яркие желто-красные листья повсюду. Синее небо, пригревало солнце. Все вокруг выглядело каким-то неуловимо чужим. Чуть дальше парка виднелись дома с красными черепичными крышами. По дорожкам гуляли люди, на соседней скамейке читала книжку мама с коляской. 

— Это мы в отпуске, в Светлогорске, — опять ответил на невысказанный вопрос Илья. Посмотрел на его лицо и добавил: — Калининградская область. 

Илья с Матвеем сидели на скамейке и тихо шипели друг на друга, было видно, что спор идет давно, но нисколько не близок к завершению. 

— Это наш шанс, ты не понимаешь? Это наш шанс на что-то нормальное! На безопасность, на человеческое отношение. На жизнь нормальную! — Илья шептал, но как будто кричал. И очевидно, что не в первый раз. 

— У нас и так нормальная жизнь! — вяло отгавкивался Матвей. 

— Нет! Мы прячемся, как будто постоянно в чем-то виноваты! Мы даже, блядь, в номере с раздельными кроватями живем и сдвигаем их каждый вечер. Мы боимся. — Илья на секунду остановился, но снова зачастил: — Я боюсь. Я боюсь, что что-то случится, и я ничего не смогу сделать. Когда ты попал в больницу в мае, мне о твоем состоянии рассказали только после взятки. Я боюсь, что дальше будет хуже, и мы не сможем иметь даже те крохи, которые у нас есть сейчас. Я хочу не придумывать на работе басни. Я хочу не бояться, что когда кто-то узнает, меня вышибут с работы. Я хочу общих друзей. Собаку. Может ребенка даже хочу. Дом хочу, море за окном. Слушай, эмиграция — это не конец света, это просто переезд! Не понравится — вернемся и все. 

— Кому не конец света, а кому конец, — тихо ответил Матвей. — Что я там делать буду? 

— Да то же, что и здесь! Или что захочешь. Может тебе тачки эти надоели, и ты чем-то другим хочешь заняться? Слушай, ну это шанс. Шанс, который может раз в жизни бывает. Я сейчас откажусь, и меня больше не позовут никогда! Там программа, база, исследования. Столько можно сделать. 

— Я датского не знаю.

— Я тоже не знаю! Да наплевать, мы выучим, это вообще не проблема. Английский же есть.

— Ты знаешь мой английский.   
— Ты выучишь! Я помогу, учителя возьмем. Матвей! — Илья воскликнул это громко, и мама с коляской на соседней скамейке покосилась на них поверх книги. — Матвей, ты столько для меня сделал, — Илья снова зашептал и взял Матвея за руку. — Ты мне жизнь спас. Дай мне возможность сделать что-то для нас. Давай попробуем начать новую жизнь. Я тебя умоляю! 

Матвей смотрел на них, на желтые листья вокруг, на малыша, спящего в коляске. Чтобы поймать свои чувства в этом мире уже не надо было прислушиваться. С каждым разом получалось все легче. 

— Ты знаешь, — Матвей тронул своего Илью за руку. — А я ведь на самом деле хочу. 

Илья поднял бровь. 

— Ну переехать хочу. Только боюсь ужасно. Мне кажется, что ты меня бросишь сразу как мы приземлимся в аэропорту. Или не сразу, чуть погодя, когда поймешь, какую обузу с собой притащил. Без языка, без профессии. 

— Ну и зря. 

— Наверное… — протянул Матвей и еще раз посмотрел на детскую коляску. Где-то фоном продолжался яростный шепот. — Слушай, а мой сын? Он здесь есть? 

— Есть, — улыбнулся Илья. — Его зовут Марк. Родился в тот же день. Марина одна воспитывала до трех лет, а потом встретила мужчину. Вышла за него через год. Хочешь посмотреть? 

— Все-таки нет… А дочь?

— Увы. В этом мире ее нет. У Марины второй сын. 

— Да, — тихо сказал Матвей, — мне стоило самому догадаться. — Он кивнул на скамейку за спиной, — и что будет дальше? 

— Сейчас увидишь. 

Они больше не шли сквозь пространство, переместились мгновенно, и Матвей видел события как будто в быстрой перемотке, как в кино, где за пять минут могут показать двадцать лет. Вот они прилетели в аэропорт, заселились в гостиницу, потом в маленькую мансардную квартиру. Вот Илья долго пытался повязать галстук перед первым днем на новой работе. Вот Матвей сидел в квартире один, выходя только в магазин, готовил ужины и прибирался, вот он листал газеты с объявлениями о работе, ходил на собеседования, но, видимо, никуда не смог устроиться. Вот они ехали на море, гуляли по пляжу, замотанные шарфами по самые глаза, и соленые брызги летели им в лица. Вот они пошли на рождественскую вечеринку в университет Ильи. Там все украшено ветками и красными бантами, коллеги Ильи как на подбор красивые мужчины и женщины в дурацких свитерах смеялись и пили горячее вино из дымящихся кружек. Матвей заметил, что Илья и сам неуловимо изменился и смотрелся со своими светлыми волосами и белыми зубами там совершенно своим. Так же смеялся, болтал, сжимал в пальцах горячую кружку. А в своих чувствах Матвей нашел растерянность, ужас и страшную тоску. Ему не давался язык, он не мог найти работу, ему тяжело оказалось привыкнуть к местным правилам. 

Следующим кадром он увидел, как Илья провожал его в аэропорт. У него один чемодан, и в душе какая-то абсолютная непроглядная тоска. Матвею показалось, что она похожа на нефть — черная, маслянистая, обволакивающая все, что ее коснется. Они даже не пожали друг другу руки, Матвей просто ушел сквозь контроль не оборачиваясь. 

Сцена сменилась, и теперь они видели Илью, который в той же мансардной квартире, на той же кровати спал с одним из бородатых коллег с вечеринки. Это был красивый, глянцевый какой-то секс, белые простыни, закатное солнце квадратами лежало по полу. Бородатый смеялся, показывая идеальные зубы, обнимал Илью, целовал его в шею и утягивал за собой на постель. Потом они вместе сидели в ресторане, ходили за продуктами, гуляли по — Матвей очень надеялся — другому пляжу. Илья там выглядел очень счастливым. 

Илья, его Илья, дернул Матвея за руку, и он увидел зимний Питер — красную гранитную набережную, замерзший канал, громаду золотистого собора в конце улицы, талый грязный снег под глазами. Он на несколько секунд потерялся в обилии деталей, а потом заметил себя. Видимо, с момента отъезда из Дании прошло не так много времени, внешне он выглядел абсолютно так же, даже куртка та самая, в которой он гулял тогда по пляжу. Под руку он вел невысокую черноволосую девушку, которая что-то быстро говорила, показывая рукой по сторонам. Матвей напряг слух, который обычный человеческий, это оказались какие-то байки про город — “а вот тут выбегает, значит, Феликс из этих вот ворот с ружьем и за Распутиным!”. Девушка казалась совершеннейшей статуэткой, маленькая, хрупкая, совсем не похожа на всех его женщин — Марину, Свету и всех остальных. Другая порода. 

Матвей прислушался к эмоциям, там оказалось совсем как-то непонятно, как будто смотришь в омут или в карьер затопленный, сверху прозрачно, радость, ему было весело, приятно идти с этой девушкой, сжимать в руке ее маленькую ладонь, она его восхищала, ему нравился город, который был совсем не похож на все места, где ему приходилось жить до этого. Но под этой прозрачной радостью скрывалась глубина заполненная все той же тоскливой нефтью. 

Они с Ильей снова шагнули куда-то вперед и вышли в типичную питерскую квартиру с картинок, с высокими потолками, лепниной, ободранными дверями, широкими досками на полу. Стены были выкрашены в белый, и неровно лежащая старая коричневая краска на окне ярко выделялась на этом белом. Стоял сумрачный вечер или раннее утро, комнату — старый шкаф под самый потолок, стойку с как попало развешенной одеждой, стол со старым венским стулом, и толстый матрас на полу, освещала только желтая гирлянда, закрепленная на стене. На матрасе Матвей с этой девушкой лежали голые с небрежно наброшенным на ноги одеялом. Они молчали, Матвей медленно гладил девушку по голому бедру, по животу и поднимался к шее. Через форточку в комнату залетал стылый зимний воздух, Матвей натянул на себя и на девушку одеяло, повернулся на бок, обнял ее, поцеловал куда-то за ухо и закрыл глаза. 

Даже прислушиваться не пришлось, чтобы уловить эту полусонную негу. Даже черная нефтяная тоска больше не чувствовалась так на поверхности, как это было в аэропорту или на улице. Матвей мог бы сказать, что этот Матвей сейчас чувствует себя примерно так же, как он сам практически всю жизнь. Нормально.

Илья смотрел на него со спокойным ожиданием в глазах, явно хотел какой-то реакции, не просто же так они скакали по временам и городам. 

— И что дальше? — нарушил молчание Матвей. 

— А все, сам видишь, — Илья пожал плечами. — Конец истории. Я в Копенгагене, ты в Питере, и все у нас нормально. 

— Не верю, — спокойно ответил Матвей. — Это не конец истории. Не вижу я здесь конца. И на сердце у меня тут неспокойно. Нормально, да. Девушка эта хорошая, да и бородач тот твой вроде бы ничего. Но не конец это, не верю. — Он помолчал. — Да и зная тебя, по крайней мере того тебя, которого я знал… Ты бы не стал мне показывать такой конец. Сам говоришь, вариантов миллион. А среди них точно есть тот, в котором мы вместе остались. Я его хочу посмотреть. Покажи! 

— Раскусил, — улыбнулся Илья. — Я проверить тебя хотел. 

— Проверил? — тихо спросил Матвей. — Что узнать-то хотел? Ведь, если ты забыл, не я тебя, а ты меня прогнал. 

— Я помню, — ответил Илья, и его лицо словно пошло трещиной. — Идем. — И он снова взял Матвея за руку.

Картинки перед ними опять замелькали, как в фильме, поставленном на перемотку. Матвей штудировал учебник английского. Девочки рядом не видно, да и комната другая, без гирлянды и коричневого окна. Матвей таскал учебник с собой на работу, читал его в перерывах. Купил ноут и занимался с учителем по скайпу. Он собирал бумажки, чтобы оформить себя профессиональным механиком. Девочка еще несколько раз появлялась в его жизни, но потом исчезла. Потом они увидели Илью, который съехал из мансардной квартиры, а потом и вовсе сменил город. Переехал ближе к морю и снял второй этаж в маленьком доме недалеко от моря. Они начали общаться. Матвей так и не понял, кто кому написал первым, но они сначала переписывались, а потом первый раз созвонились по скайпу. От Матвея в этот момент фонило такими эмоциями, что даже стоять рядом было сложно. И мысль крутилась настолько яркая, что невидимый Матей ее мгновенно поймал: “На войне было проще”. Он даже протянул руку, чтобы ее на плечо положить своему двойнику, утешить его хоть на секунду, но Илья его руку удержал и головой покачал, мол, нельзя. Потом они стали созваниваться каждый вечер, потом каждый вечер и утро. Нефтяная чернота из души Матвея как будто ушла, либо стала легче. Поднимались разве что иногда изнутри какие-то черные хлопья. Но это было уже не отчаяние, так, максимум, неуверенность. 

А потом появилась надежда. Они уже не только созванивались, а даже чатились чуть не целыми днями. Иногда даже по-английски. Потом наконец решили встретиться. Матвей приехал в Хельсинки на ночном автобусе, а Илья прилетел на самолете. Даже гостиницы были забронированы разные. Они встретились в центре, стояли и смотрели друг на друга как чужие, но Илья первый не выдержал и рванулся к Матвею. Они бродили по городу целый день без цели, говорили, говорили, говорили. Матвей, который видел эту прогулку как мелькание кадров, захотел остановить, рассмотреть подробнее, послушать, о чем же так долго можно говорить, они с Ильей тоже вроде бы не скучали друг с другом, но так взахлеб не болтали, но почему-то постеснялся. Хотя какое тут могло быть уже стеснение… Ночевали они в одном номере. А в пятницу вечером расстались, чтобы снова разъехаться по разным странам. Впрочем, это было уже очевидно, что ненадолго. 

Уже летом Матвей с небольшой на вид сумкой стоял в аэропорту Копенгагена. Илья, загоревший, с побелевшими волосами, встретил его, обнял и поцеловал прямо в аэропорту. Здесь было можно. От Матвея опять фонило уверенностью и спокойным счастьем, прямо как в Новосибирске. Он приехал насовсем. 

Последним кадром, и правда как в романтическом, простом как дважды два фильме, Матвей увидел их бегающих по пляжу с собакой. Хохот, перемежающийся лаем, был настолько красноречив, что и эмоции читать было не надо. 

Мелькание картинок остановилось, Илья снова улыбался и смотрел на Матвея, но уже не хитро, а спокойно, глаза в глаза. 

— А дальше? — все-таки спросил Матвей. 

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил Илья. — Не знаю, дальше ничего нет. Это настоящий момент, крайняя точка. Я сам не знаю, что дальше.

— Погоди, а счастливая старость? Это же как-то так должно работать, времени не существует, и все, что должно случиться, уже случилось мгновение назад? 

— Это не так работает, — объяснил Илья. — Время — стержень, на котором держится мир. Вот представь детскую пирамидку, такую с кольцами. Ее конус — время, а кольца — миры, и их как звезд на небе. Миллионы. И вариантов, как мир повернется, так много, что эту цифру люди наверное и не придумали еще. 

— И ты много миров видел? 

— А я уже говорил тебе. Много. Но этот мой любимый. Я часто сюда прихожу, смотрю на них. Иногда так жаль, что все у нас с тобой в жизни так повернулось. До боли. Что я такой дурак оказался, трус, — голос у Ильи дрогнул.

— Да не трус ты, — спокойно ответил Матвей. — Ты меня спасал, сам же говорил. 

— Может и спасал, да только и свою жизнь похерил, и твою зацепил. Ты прости меня.

— Давно, — ответил Матвей и развел руки. Илья зашел в его объятия, Матвей закрыл глаза и открыл их, уже стоя в своем дворе в Зюраткуле. Слышались перекаты речки под плотиной. Только свет был совсем другой, сизый, такого в реальном мире Матвей никогда не видел. Он посмотрел на дом, тот стоял темный, смотрел глухими черными окнами. 

— Вот он мой мир, — развел руками Илья. — Таким его вижу. Та красота, что тебе в начале показывал, для туристов была. — Он ухмыльнулся. — А так, ни огня развести, ни по-настоящему ветра не ощутить, ни воды. 

— Так пойдем в дом. Я сам огонь разожгу, — предложил Матвей. 

— Нельзя, — Илья показал на темные окна, — там ты спишь. А на себя спящего не стоит смотреть. Нехорошо. Зато, — Илья хихикнул, — ты за узбеков беспокоился. Вот же они! — и он ткнул пальцем Матвею за спину. 

Матвей обернулся и увидел толпу людей в цветных когда-то драных халатах и тюбетейках, теперь таких же сизых как и весь этот серый мир. 

— Тут они, — помахал Илья узбекам рукой. — Да и вообще кто только тут не бродит. Башкирские призраки древние, пара божков даже. Туристы пропавшие. Кого только нет.

— А я почему их больше не вижу? — спросил Матвей. — Или у меня только на дорогах работало? 

— Дар у тебя был, — Илья подошел ближе и провел пальцем у Матвея по лицу, от виска до шеи. — Если бы развивал его, так и в городе бы видел, или старых совсем как божки эти башкирские. А так, на дороге, просто легче увидеть, но на то она и дорога. Ты их упокоивал как мог, за то тебя и любили. Какая радость человеку призраком быть? Ты правда каждому из них частичку души своей оставлял, ну да у тебя душа большая. 

— А что стало с даром-то? Почему больше не вижу? Я же и по м-пятой ездил и по мелким дорожкам, а как отрезало. Никого!

— Я забрал. Тогда под Ялуторовском и забрал. 

— Зачем? — опешил Матвей. Илья смотрел на него спокойно и без вызова. Как на ребенка.

— Потому что мира он тебе не приносил, этот дар. Так по кусочку ты бы всю душу раздал, а потом бы сам погиб. И стоял бы вот так же, памятником под косогором. Зачем? У тебя туристы твои останутся. Истории, ничего не денется никуда. И душа твоя снова целой станет, не расхристанной. Я от нее первый кусок оторвал, мне и поправлять пришлось. — Илья протянул руку и положил Матвею на сердце. — Это непростое место и непростое озеро. И оно уже помогло и дальше помогать будет. Да ты и сам чувствуешь. Разворачивайся к живым или к вечности — к лесу, к горам. И проживешь долго-долго. А я тебя подожду. 

Илья прижался к Матвею и целовал его, шепча между поцелуями: “Не приду больше, но ты не забывай меня. У нас еще вечность вся впереди”. А потом словно вплавился в него, влез под кожу, как будто стал с Матвеем одним целым. 

И Матвей проснулся.

Наступило утро, в окно заглядывал чубушник, под окном гомонил перекат плотины. Матвей чувствовал, что словно прожил за ночь еще одну жизнь. Сны он обычно не запоминал, но этот стоял перед глазами каждой деталью. Матвей бросил стройку и пошел на хребет, побродить и подумать. Тоска, которая сидела в нем после Ялуторовска, в раз его отпустила. Он мгновенно и всей душой поверил в этот сон. Он не один, он никогда в сущности не был один. Здесь у него дом, сердце-озеро, которое раскинулось под хребтом и блестит на солнце. В Екатеринбурге — дети. Еще у него Илья, который все время с ним рядом, вплавился в его кости. А еще у него они с Ильей, которые живут в Дании и играют на пляже с собакой. А еще миллионы миров, в которых происходят миллионы событий. 

Матвей стоял на хребте, вокруг синели знакомые, родные уже горы, и он ощущал себя частью огромного мира, который невозможно охватить, но у всего, у каждого человека, у каждой песчинки в этом мире было свое место. Матвей понял, что он свое место наконец нашел.


End file.
